knights_of_ashfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Riallia's Tale
((This tale was written by Sauldrik, as part of his Quest of Mercy events for promotion.)) Riallia's Tale The following is the story of what happened after the battle with the Hunter in the Dark. A crystalline campfire burned among a circle of stones, surrounded by Broken. The Knights of Ashfall sat in the center of the circle, just across from a tall Broken. Small offerings of food and water were set out, and many stared at the knights with a mixture of awe, fear, and hope. A soft drum beat filled the air, echoing off the stone huts that made up the homes of the Broken. The tall Broken, across the campfire, raised his hands, and all the Broken bowed their heads. Then, he spoke: “Welcome, friends of the Hidden Stone Village. I, Nobutan, Chief and Defender, welcome you to our home. You have slain the terrible beast who has hunted us since the time of Darkness. Since the Burning Legion scoured our skies, and burned our world, and fed our very souls to the monsters that roam the land. What was once a fertile valley, is now what you see.” Nobutan raised his hands again, and motioned to the storm covered wastes. Lightning crackled, followed by a pail of thunder. The Broken around him cowered, afraid of his power. Nobutan waved a hand over the fire, and it sprang to life. Figures of old draenei seemed to dance in the flames, and the drum beat returned. It was soft and low. Carefully, it matched its rhythm to Nobutan’s words. “When you came here, we did not trust you, for we have been hunted by the Legion and ignored by the Army of the Light for longer than we can remember. Out here, we are alone, with only one true monster we must fear. You came and asked us about the blade you called Maladath. You could only know that name if you were told it, and only we know the story.” Lightning crackled again, and the thunder seemed to ring out sooner, and more loudly. “You ask the story of Riallia, last Vindicator of the Hidden Stone Village. She was a protector for us, defending us when we were cut off from the ‘Prophet’s’ escape.” There was an acrid tone to Nobutan’s words, and he pauses. Suddenly, the fire flared to life, and a draenei in shining armor appeared among the flames. “Riallia was the last embodiment of hope. She helped us hide, and gave us strength to fight the Legion. We would steal from them, and destroy anything they tried in this region. To punish us, they sent a terrible eredar whose name is lost to even us. He was clever, and always managed to capture more and more of our number. Those who fought were stripped of their very souls, and fed to him to fuel his power. Riallia tried to fight him, but all that we know for sure is that she lost to him, and would never again try to fight him.” Another bolt of lightning struck the ground, giving an almost instant roar of thunder. The air seemed to whip up, and dust rolled across the plane. Many Broken looked on in fear, but most remained. Only a handful of elderly and young children moved back to the safety of their stone huts. Their eyes peered out of the darkness, floating between the coming storm and the dancing campfire. “Once she lost to this eredar demon, Riaillia tried to flee from him, but he hunted her and us with abandon. He would craft the souls of the dead into terrible monsters, known to you as ur’zul. Riaillia’s Light was a powerful weapon in slaying them, but she was but one among a sea of angry, dead souls. Like us, the Light would soon forsake her.” Nobutan bowed his head at this, and the fire seemed to dim as ur’zul figures raced across the flames, tearing and devouring draenei figments. “Riallia lead us deeper into the plains, away from the Legion, but the eredar followed. Only he and his army of monsters pursued us this far. He soon found us no matter where we went, for he could read the souls of the dead like memories, and his pursuit was relentless. Once we made it here, he found us, and trapped us among the stones. We tried to hide, but his ur’zul found us. Riallia made her stand, brandishing her blade. That blade. Maladath, Pheta’telok parn. Riallia fought the eredar, but we knew she could not win. She had told us so before she strode out to meet him. Their battle was fierce, and while she fought, we fled as she commanded. We left any who were dying or old behind, and took the children away.” The fire suddenly erupted with purple flames, replacing the red of before. One face remained in it. A sneering, hateful face that seemed to take pleasure in anything evil. “He took her, and his minions, and fashioned them into the Hunter in the Dark. With Riallia as his hound, he has hunted us ever since. We do not know why the eredar stopped hunting us, but we do know he took her sword and cast it away, shattered and broken. We only know now where to avoid.” As Nobutan reached out, he pointed to a spot that erupted in lightning, giving light to a single black tower far away. “The Soulbinder’s Palace. A place of unending nightmares. My scout watched your battle, and saw the fate of Riallia. If she is anywhere, she is there.” Nobutan pointed, and another bolt exploded among the sky. “If you seek Riallia, then go. We cannot fight with you, but we will send our prayers to the stones, and to the Light.” With that, the campfire dimmed, and vanished. Nobutan walked to a hut, and disappeared inside. Category:Tales